The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mecardonia plant, botanically known as Mecardonia sp., and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunmecareki’.
The new Mecardonia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Yamanashi, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Mecardonia cultivars with desirable flower and plant qualities and attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Mecardonia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Yamanashi, Japan in June, 1995 of two unnamed proprietary seedling selections of Mecardonia sp., not patented. The cultivar Sunmecareki was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Yamanashi, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new Mecardonia by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Shiga, Japan since October, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Mecardonia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.